


Be Mine

by iamkimara



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluffy sort of, Gay, Living Together, Wowson - Freeform, Yaoi, dance, dance team at school, donghun is a teacher, junhee is jasons bestie, lots of gay, ot5 is life, wowson is an otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 08:37:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14766227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamkimara/pseuds/iamkimara
Summary: The story is a mess. It takes place in ACE High school, where Jason is the popular guy, Jun his bestie, Chan a nerd, and Donghun a teacher. One day sehyoon transfers to their school, and they form a dance club. Jason and Sehyoon end up living together due to something and the last 1/3 is porn yall... Have fun and mercy on me...





	Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I am not that experienced and I literally wrote the whole thing because I have an exam tomorrow and didn't want to study, hope you enjoy it anyway and also please love ace, they are talented babys

As the Clock strikes 7.59 Jason finally arrives in the classroom. All eyes are on him. The most popular Kid at Ace Highschool and why wouldn't he be? The Captain of School Football Team, but still good at every other sport (Actually the members of basketball, Volleyball, Swimming, Football and baseball Team had a huge fight before playing rock, paper, scissors and deciding who would get to keep him in their team and the Football team won.), but you would be mistaken to think that he is only good at sports. 

He is also a top student. He has won the Maths Olympiads every single time he has participated in it. He has never had any marks below 95 and he even speaks 5 Languages (Korean, Chinese, English, Japanese and Mandarin.) Furthermore, he has a great personality. He does Volunteer work every holiday and even helps out his parents at their restaurant whenever he visits them. Every girl has a crush on him and every guy respects and envies him. How Can one just be so perfect? 

"I guess your perfect attendance all these years, won't be ruined anytime soon!" Jun chuckled as he greeted him with their best-friends-handshake, that was definitely too long! 

“Good morning Class!” their teacher Donghun entered the class with his usual (hopefully) genuine smile and everyone returned to their seats.

“Take a seat.” He smiled and looked at Jun.

To be honest, everyone knew there was something going on between Jun and the teacher but no one dared to say a thing. Not only because they needed good marks, but also because jun was Jasons best friend and no one would want to get on Jason's wrong side. 

“There is someone I have to introduce to you guys! Come in please” Professor Donghun said while looking at the door.

A guy with dark hair and even darker eyes looking down at the floor entered. The first 3 or 4 buttons of his shirt were unbuttoned, his shirt was probably not even ironed, his black shoes were so muddy, that you couldn't really tell they were actually all black. You might think he would smile and try to make new friends as he is a new student, but you are wrong. He looked down at the floor the whole time. 

"Ehmm... So, guys, his name is Sehyoon. He is from Jeolla-do, I hope you all get along!" Donghun said hesitantly. " You can sit next to Byeongkwan." 

Byeongkwan was Jason's real name, but nobody (except a handful of teachers) ever called him that, because it was just too long. 

Sehyoon walked towards the back of the class where the only free seat was, still uttering no word and sat right next to Jason. Everybody was jealous of him and it wasn't hard to notice. Why do you think the seat next to Jason was always empty throughout the years, despite his popularity? Its because everybody wanted that seat and they often got into fights, so the teacher just decided that nobody would sit next to him. Well, Jun could, but he didn't want to. Afterall they already spent so much time together as best friends since Kindergarten and as neighbors, moreover, Jason would always judge the way Junhee and their teacher looked at each other "lovingly". So he preferred sitting next to the genius boy who skipped 2 Classes, the young little chan. Firstly, because he was too shy to speak to jun, so he could enjoy staring at his lover and second of all he was so kind as to lend Jun all his Notes, and how could Jun resist that.

During the lesson, Sehyoon didn't say a word. Jason was glad though because he had always had trouble communicating with new people. However this time he wanted to challenge himself and decided to befriend the new guy during the break. 

The bell rang and everyone (other than jun, who was making his way to have a "talk" with his all-time favorite teacher) surrounded Jason and Sehyoon out of curiosity. 

“Hey, wanna switch seats?” 

“Do you know Suzy? She is from Gwangju too!”

“Why did you transfer?”

“Jason I thought nobody was allowed to sit next to you....”

“Looking at you closer, you really look handsome! Just like an idol!”

So many Questions at once even made Jason overwhelmed but he still kept smiling yet avoiding the questions. Everyone was anticipating Sehyoons answer but all they heard was “Can you guys shut up? You are too loud.” as he stood up and left the room.

Everyone stared at him as he left and the gossiping started right after.

“Oh my God, he is so full of himself!”

" He doesn't even look that good!" 

"I bet he was kicked out of his old school because of his rude behavior!" 

Jason just listened and as the conversations were getting heated he left to look for Sehyoon. “Where would a guy with no friends in a new school go to?” he whispered to himself as he passed by the gents washrooms. 

“Of course!” He turned back and entered the washroom and as expected the dark haired guy was there washing his face.

"Sorry Buddy! They are just excited, don't mind them!" He said while leaning on the wall next to Sehyoon. He expected an answer. He really did. However, the new guy just remained silent and left. This was the first time ever and I mean EVER in Jason's life that somebody hadn't fallen for his charms at first sight. It even shocked him to see someone ignoring HIM. 

As Sehyoon entered the class the gossiping suddenly stopped and people stared at him with a look of disgust. Soon after Jason entered the room and you could totally notice the change of atmosphere as the girls suddenly started acting pretty and cute.

The bell rang and another lesson began. Sehyoon still neither participating in class nor saying a word.

Just like this a month went by. Soon the exams were to come and everyone except Jason was busy studying. He didn't really need to study, he always just remembered everything they did during the class and scored over 90, so why bother. It's not like he ever wanted to be the best. 

While all students were busy preparing for exams, Jason had found a new hobby. Dancing. As expected of this fast learner, he was pretty good after taking classes for 3 weeks and watching youtube dance tutorials. The perks of having Jun as a best friend were that he was definitely the best dancer Jason had ever seen and it made him wonder why he didn't get into dancing earlier. 

 

Jun actually wanted to start a dance team at school, but every year there was just him alone wanting to be on the team and the school never approved of it. This year, as usual, he started promoting dancing and tried forming a team but due to the exams, there were just too few interested. Even after Jun used Jason as a bait, it didn't work out, as planned. 

It was just him and his bestie Jason, but he wasn't giving up! 

"Guys if you join the dance team today I will make sure to get you TVXQ Yunho's Autograph!" he screamed in front of the class and gathered all the attention. Everyone stared at him and he thought he got their attention, but shortly after everyone continued with their revising and studying. 

Jun just pouted and walked back to his seat with no energy. Today was the last day and he had failed once again. He decided that this would be the last year he ever tried this. 

"ehmm.. excuse me.." he heard a soft voice interrupting his thoughts. 

"jun..excuse me.." he heard the voice again a little louder and looked to his side and to his surprise, it was the small yuchan. He was curious because Yuchan barely ever spoke to him or to anyone for the matter of fact. He just hadn't adapted to this atmosphere yet. 

“Yeah?” Jun answered trying to sound as gentle and kind as possible!

"Is it really true? Can you get me Yunho's Autograph?" for a moment jun was lost in the glisten of the younger's eyes. 

"Can you?" he asked again while holding Jun's hand. Jun just couldn't help it, chan was so cute! 

“Y-Y—Yes, why?” Jun stuttered.

“I will join your dance team then!” he smiled broadly.

Well, that was unexpected! A child Genius who knows nothing but books and documentaries would join a dance club? during the exam time? just for an Autograph? Well, whatever Jun didn't even think about it and handed over the 100% real looking fake Yunho Autograph! 

Anyone else would have noticed it was fake, but the naive chan didn't doubt a thing. He was way too happy and jun did feel a little guilty for deceiving a little kid, but there was just no other way. 

“Just one more...” jun sighed to himself.

He knew that nobody who knows him would ever agree to join his team so the only chance he had was to recruit the new kids. One he already had under his spells and the other one was his best friend's seatmate. 

He thought a lot about how he could grab Sehyoons attention and decided to just go and ask him, even if he seems a little scary.

He gathered up all the courage he had and walked over to Jason and Sehyoons desk, trying to look as cool as possible. In reality, his heart was pounding like crazy because he was so terrified of sehyoon, but either way, he had to endure it and just do what he had to. 

"Um Sehyoon," He spoke softly and just as Sehyoon looked at him " WOULD YOU LIKE TO JOIN OUR DANCE TEAM?" he shouted due to nervousness. Everyone looked at him, Jason burst out laughing and so did almost everyone else in the room. Everybody was surprised that Jun even considered Sehyoon as a Candidate. Sehyoon, who hadn't made a single friend since joining their class, who wouldn't even befriend Jason! 

"Jun you are finally going crazy" the weird Otaku of the class, Heechul chuckled. "You didn't actually think he would say ..." 

"why not?" Sehyoon interrupted him and it made everyone quiet. Nobody ever expected him to join any kind of team. Many even speculated he hated every human being to exist. Jason was shocked, but somehow happy because it was the first time ever he had failed befriending someone and that made him want to do it even more! 

"Rea...what...Really? Like...I ...you know I'm not joking..." Jun stuttered in shock.  
“does it seem like I am joking?” the unpopular guy answered with a serious look on his face while packing his books, as the bell was about to ring. Jun, still shocked and unable to process what was going on, handed him the application form, without saying a word.

“I will fill it out until tomorrow then?” Sehyoon spoke before getting up and leaving. 

For a while, everyone was speechless, because what the hell just happened? How did Jun do that? Why was Sehyoon suddenly interested in anything happening in this class? KIM SEHYOON? What kind of guy was he? Wasnt he supposed to be a delinquent who was thrown out of school, due to his manners? Well, whatever. The incident was forgotten soon. 

The next day Sehyoon arrived earlier than usual. Only Yuchan and Jun were sitting in the classroom. Jun was copying Chans Homework, when Sehyoon put the application Form on his table, before quietly returning to his own seat. Jun was still surprised that Sehyoon wasn't joking, as he checked to see if he actually filled the form out. He turned around to look at Sehyoon, only to see him taking his usual nap. 

"Oh...Shit" He realized, "Oh...no..shit..." He started running out of class, as he remembered that he had to hand in all the application forms before the first lesson starts. He ran faster than ever in his life, even faster than the time he had to race against the fastest female 100m runner in their class, and he didn't want to lose. (However, he did, and by a large margin that is...) 

-Bell Ringing-

"Good morning Class" their homeroom teacher, Donghun smiled brightly, before realizing his favorite Student was missing. "ehmm.. Take a seat...I see someone is absent" he uttered. Just then the classroom door opened as Jun panted and entered the class. " huh...I am ...I apologize for for...being late..." he voiced while being drenched in sweat. Only then did the teacher's usual smile return. "Have a seat" 

(Even though Jun wasn't really that popular with girls or guys, every single time he was sweaty and combed his hair back with his hands, he looked more handsome than any model, idol, actor, and even Jason! Well, to be honest, Jun was really hot, however, he would act so stupid at times, that it ruined his charm! ) 

Jun sat next to Chan, and chan offered him a tissue silently, Jun smiled at him and whispered "Our application got accepted...We can start today after school!". Yuchan had been seatmates with Jun for a very long time, but never once had he seen him this happy. It just made him smile broadly, and for a moment he forgot that he actually didn't know how to dance... 

As soon as the break started, jun ran over to his bestie to share the good news. "Kim Byungkwan!" He called jason while acting defeated. Jason just assumed his suggestion got declined once again, "It's Okay, it's not like you cant dance anymore or something, just not in school." Jun sighed "Maybe you should use this opportunity to study for the exams, and get your grades up, OK?" Jason tried comforting him. 

"I don't think I can do that.." Jun answered while staring at the floor, acting as if he was about to cry. "You don't have to, its okay, How about going to your favorite restaurant today? It is my treat!" He offered, in an attempt to lighten up the mood as he knew how much Jun loved food. 

"OK then, treat us!" Jun smiled while looking at his confused pal. "Us?" Jason hesitated. "Yes, the dance club!" Jun assured him. "ehmm?" Jason was getting more and more confused. "You dumbass, the applications got accepted, so don't forget to treat us!" Jun laughed because he just had so much fun tricking Jason! "You just wait.." Jason ran towards Jun to give him a beating just as usual, as Jun ran for his life. 

Even after this many years, Jason never knew when Jun was being for real and when he was acting, due to his outstanding acting skills. And even after this many year's Jun never stopped tricking Jason, even after suffering from several beatings. That's just how their friendship always was. 

After school, the guys met up in front of the classroom, where Jun was already overly excited about showing them their club room. "The room needs a little bit of cleaning up, but I'm sure we can do that!" he informed the guys while walking down the stairs to the basement. "It might not be the best Club room our school can provide, however considering we were the last club to get confirmed and that we will be the only ones using this room and the only ones having the keys to this room other than the janitor, it's a pretty fine room..." Jun continued. 

"Here it is...Tada..." Jun showed the room, trying his best to look excited while putting on a fake smile that was noticeable from a mile! 

Beside the fact, that the room was located at the end of the basement, which was totally terrifyingly dark and the fact that the room could easily be used as a filming set for a horror movie, the room was extremely dirty. Not just dusty, but full of spider webs, and trash lying around. The small windows were so dirty that there was no way sunlight could come through! The Only good thing was the huge mirrors, which looked very disgusting, but once cleaned up would make the room perfect for dance practice! 

"So... we are supposed to clean all this up?" Sehyoon, who hadn't spoken a word in a while asked. "Ehmm actually yeah....but there... is this minor problem.." Jun stated with a small voice. "Well, the thing is, that I actually brought in the application form a tad bit late, so I had to beg the teacher to accept them, and he did, however, he demanded me to help him with organizing some documents after school...so I fear I won't be able to help..." Jun managed to voice with guilt. 

Just as they thought this was bad Yuchan dared to finally speak, "I-I- I am sorry, but I can't help today either..." Sehyoon looked at him while asking "Why the hell not?", Chan got a little scared and the other two got flustered too but chan spoke nevertheless "Actually I am going to a TVXQ Concert... It was really hard getting the tickets..." Jason, the only one enjoying the situation smiled happily "Don't worry both of you! We can do it by ourselves, Jun come on, leave. What are you doing here? Chan you too, go and enjoy your concert, I know how hard it is to get concert tickets!" He convinced both of them to leave without guilt! 

Finally, he was alone with Sehyoon. There was something about this guy that intrigued Jasons Interest. The way he was so careless and didn't care what others thought of him and how he always had good grades, but nobody knew, and honestly, everything else he did. He was just such an interesting character! It was not like Jason had a crush on him or something, he was just interested. Yes. Just Interested. 

"Let's start. The sooner we finish the better.." Sehyoon sighed. "Yeah ..you are right" Jason smiled. 

It was 5 o'clock in the evening when they started. First carrying every single thing out of the room including broken desks and chairs, random broken things and so on.  
Then cleaning the walls to get rid of all spider webs! Then literally washing the windows and the mirror, which took them like an hour. Then sweeping the floor, before mopping it. Finally bringing out the trash and returning to see their finished work! They surprisingly where to busy to even talk to each other the whole time.

While both lying on the ground to relax a little, Jason decided to break the ice. "Finally done, We did great didn't we?" he asked happily while turning his head to look at Sehyoon, just to find him sleeping. 

He looked mesmerizing. Like an unreal person. Jason couldn't take his eyes off of him, without even realizing. The wind coming through the slightly open window, while pushing sehyoons dark black hair on to his milky white face. His slightly parted lips. His long and dark eyelashes. The white uniform he was wearing, which was slightly see-through due to his sweat. His chest going up as he inhales and down as he exhales. Everything looked like a manhwa. 

"What the hell am I doing?" Jason whispered to himself, as he realized he had been staring at his classmate for a little too long. If someone was there, they would have definitely noticed Jasons blush, even though he would have denied it. They both laid there as the moonlight shined through the window, they had carefully cleaned. 

"Hey..." Jason heard a silent voice in his dreams, "Hey.." He heard the voice again while feeling a touch on his shoulders. "Byeongkwan", He finally opened his eyes, to find Sehyoon staring at him. Thank God it was dark, otherwise, Sehyoon would have clearly seen how red Jasons face was. Jason sat straight up in a second, "ehmm...yeah" Jason asked while trying to avoid, looking at Sehyoon.  
"I think you should go home...It is almost 11 PM" he said with a raspy voice and Jason was just going Crazy. How can One have a voice this hot? 

"Ehmm you are right.." Jason managed to answer while getting up. "Arent you leaving?" he asked while grabbing his bag. "My last Bus is already gone, guess I'll stay here tonight," he replied while lying back down and closing his eyes. "Oh, I guess you don't live near here.." Jason spoke while tying his shoes. "hmm" he heard Sehyoon. 

"Why don't you come with me? I live near the school.." he offered blatantly while expecting Sehyoon to refuse anyway. "Guess I'll do that," Sehyoon replied while getting up. Jason was really surprised but just too tired to think any further. "Let's go then." He answered sleepily, as the other grabbed his bag while yawning. 

Jason lived about 10 minutes away from school, right in front of Jun's family. He used to live there with his family when he was younger, however ever since his parents got divorced, he lived alone. His parents did end it on a good note though. Nevertheless, his mother decided to move to Busan, when his Sister got pregnant, to help her ou a year ago and his father moved to the US for business purposes a few months ago. 

He actually hated living alone in that huge house, however, he never complained. At least he had Jun and Juns family. Juns family treated Jason as their own son and even offered him to live with them, but Jason didn't want to be a burden so he pretended to like living alone. Jun knew it was all a lie, but he didn't want to pressure him any further, so he would just come over every day, using obvious dumb excuses like "Can you help me with my homework?", as if he ever cared about homework or "I fought with my parents, can I sleep over tonight.", as if... However, he was always thankful for the support. 

"This is where I live." Jason pointed towards his house tiredly, while trying not to fall asleep while walking. " Jason, where have you been? I tried calling you all the time, Is that Sehyoon" Jun was screaming out of his window while looking at the duo. "Battery dead, go to sleep and stop being so loud, its midnight" Jason replied while rolling his eyes. "And yeah stupid Jun lives across the street..." Jason explained while walking up the stairs leading to the house door. 

After entering the house, Jason immediately went to the Sofa which was a few steps away and threw his tired body on it. "The bathroom is upstairs If you want to take a shower. The room next to the bathroom is my Room if you want to get something to wear, and you can sleep on my bed, or in any other room you wish. Please lock the door. Thanks." Jason spoke with no energy whatsoever, before falling asleep, without even changing. 

Jason was cute. It made Sehyoon smile, as he walked over to take off his shoes. He was surprised that nobody was home, and felt a little weird walking around someone else's house all, but he was glad he didn't have to talk to someone because he was the most socially awkward and misunderstood person ever! 

He hesitantly walked up the stairs and put his bag into Jasons room, before looking for some clothes he could borrow and left to take a shower. He was surprised as to how clean everything was and how organized Jason's room was. Sehyoon was the exact opposite. If Jason was an organized genius then Sehyoon was the chaotic genius! 

After the shower, Sehyoon just laid in Jason's bed while being impressed by the number of books he owned, as he looked at the various shelves where books were organized alphabetically. After being completely impressed by Jason's room, it didn't take him a lot of time to fall asleep. 

The next morning Sehyoon woke up, as the sunlight fell right on to his face through the slightly open curtains. He was glad that it was Saturday and they didn't have school, so he took his time, and texted his parents, that he was fine and he slept over at a classmates house so they don't need to be worried, before getting out of bed and walking down the stairs. 

Jason was still sleeping safe and sound on the Sofa with no blanket or pillow. "How can he even sleep there?" he asked himself. "Oh, he can sleep anywhere..." Sehyoon heard a voice and honestly, he almost had a heart-attack before looking to the front and seeing Jun, making pancakes. "Oh god, you scared me..." Sehyoon answered with relief. 

"Would you like pancakes too?" Jun asked while smiling brighter than the sun. "Yes, if you don't mind..." Sehyoon replied. "Jason you idiot, wake up!" Jun shouted and made Jason jump up in shock. "YOU ASSHOLE! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO WAKE ME UP LIKE THAT.." Jason shouted back wide awake. 

Jason and Jun looked like an old married couple and Sehyoon was envious of that. It's not like he had never tried making friends, however, they just moved so much, due to his father's job, that he always had to part ways with many friends and as time passed they would drift apart, so he had just given up on making friends, to begin with. 

After Jason took a shower and changed he came to the dining table where Jun and Sehyoon were already eating the freshly made pancakes, which were in fact not the tastiest thing Sehyoon had eaten, but he didn't want to be rude, so he just munched them down. "Oh, you have gotten better..." Jason praised Jun. "It took me about an hour to make the batter it better be edible..." Jun replied while sighing. 

After the Breakfast, Jason cleaned up and did the dishes, while sehyoon was changing into his dirty uniform and planning to leave for home. 

“Mom, Cant you pick me up?” Sehyoon requested on the phone.  
"I would, but today I am a little busy, why don't you take the bus?" his mom replied.  
“okay ...” sehyoon sighed while walking down the stairs.

“Ayyy... Are you leaving already? Like that? In a bus? You will be thrown out!” Jason exclaimed.  
“I have no other choice.” sehyoon rolled his eyes.  
"Oh, you actually do! We can throw your clothes in the wash and wait till they dry and then you can leave with the last bus today!" Jason recommended.  
Actually, Sehyoon loved the Idea, because who would want to sit in the bus for an hour, while smelling of sweat? But he couldn't let it show. Afterall his image was that of a cold guy! "Well if you insist" he replied in the coolest way possible. 

After throwing Sehyoons clothes in the wash, Jun and Jason played video games, while sehyoon, sneakily went to the kitchen to show his gratitude by preparing lunch. Cooking was one of the many activities Sehyoon was particularly good at because growing up his parents were always working, so he had to prepare food for himself. Even though they had a chef at home, Sehyoon wanted to do things on his own ever since he was small. 

Sehyoons family was actually rich. Not like billionaires with multiple sports cars and private jets, but more like rich enough to have a Ferrari and Lamborghini, a big house in Seoul and a penthouse in Jeolla do, a Staff of 4 people to take care of the house and enough money for their son to live without ever having to work. Sehyoon never liked to mention it though, because whenever anyone knew about his family, they would try to exploit him. That's also why he decided to go to a school, very far away from home, because even though it might be a pain in the ass to take the bus for an hour, he prefers that over friendships that are only materialistic. 

At around two in the afternoon, Sehyoon was finally done! "Guys, I made lunch, if you feel like eating you can have some," Sehyoon spoke so silently that he could be understood, but not really. However, the two friends didn't seem to overhear it and hurried to the table, and were welcomed by a cuisine that could be mistaken for a five-star meal. "Wow...How did you do this..." both of the besties spoke in unison, before digging in. 

As expected in less than 10 minutes all the plates were empty and the cook was more than pleased! It is not like he didn't expect them to like it, because he is actually pretty confident in his cooking, however, he had never cooked for other people before, so the reactions made him more than proud. 

After doing the dishes Jun went to meet up with some friends he had made, the last time he went to Hongdae and Jason and Sehyoon were left alone once again. 

As both of them were sitting in Jason's room, reading through some manhwas to overcome the awkwardness, Sehyoon finally asked why Jason was living alone. "My parents got divorced. My father went to the US and my mom to Busan. Well, I could have gone with either one of them, but I just didn't want to leave all my friends behind... so I decided to live here, even if it meant alone." Jason answered without hesitation. 

“Good choice...” Sehyoon answered and the awkward silence continued.

An hour or two passed without any of them saying a word and it was already getting dark. “I should be leaving now.” Sehyoon reminded himself and Jason. “Ok, I will take you to the station...i don't have anything else to do anyway.." he announced before getting sehyoons washed and dried uniform. 

They both soon left the house and walked to the station. Even though they didn't do anything special, Sehyoon had fun. Maybe because it had been such a long time since he hung out with someone who didn't just expect him to spend his money or do something grandiose. They just did simple things like reading manhwas, playing games and eating. He somehow hoped he didn't have to go. He wished he had a friendship like Jun and Jasons. 

On the other side Jason was just as glad, that for the first time in a while, he had a nicely cooked meal. He could just eat at Jun's house, however, he would feel sorry towards Jun's parents for relying on them too much. He hoped that Sehyoon would just live with him. 

"The bus will be there in 6 minutes..." Jason told his classmate after arriving at the station. "Thanks," Sehyoon mumbled. "No need to thank me for that!" Jason chuckled. "Not for this you stupid, for letting me stay at your home and all..." he replied, while looking anywhere but towards Jason. 

"Huh..No problem, I guess", Jason answered while smiling. At this moment Jason had these weird feeling of happiness? Well whatever it was, it made him feel good. "Anytime.." he spoke, "You can come over anytime.." he said casually. Soon after the bus arrived, and Sehyoon got on while waving his goodbye, like the cool guy he was. 

After that weeks passed and everyone was busy preparing for the exams and doing their own club activities, and so was the dance club. Well, they were just doing their club activities, not the studying. The teacher in charge of the dance club was Donghun. He was surprisingly an amazing dancer and soon Jason also understood why Jun was having a crush on him. 

Donghun and Jun first met at Hongdae, where both of them were just dancing their hearts out for an event. They befriended each other and met up often after that, and the fact that Donghun became their homeroom teacher was a total coincidence and a shock to both Jun and Donghun. So basically, Their last homeroom teacher got into a car accident and had to quit for a while and Donghun was his last minute substitute. Jun and Donghun were already dating by then, however, it was so hectic that Donghun couldn't share all of the info with Jun, so they were both caught off guard. However, now both of them are more than happy, seeing each other daily. Sometimes its even gross how lovey-dovey they are, especially during the dance club. 

Besides the fact that Jun and Donghun are great dancers, there is also Sehyoon, who is surprisingly good. Not just good, he is the best dancer in the dance club! The first time he danced, in front of the members, Jason's heart felt weird, but he decided to ignore it. Jason is a pretty good dancer himself, considering he is a newbie. The only black hole of the group is chan. He has never danced before, or done sports in general. So besides his low stamina, he is also extremely inflexible. The first few weeks were really hard on him, however, his improvement is amazing! 

Since joining the dance club, sehyoon has also become more popular, maybe because he has started to smile more and is less rude. Or maybe because he is a skilled dancer and so passionate about dancing that it's just sexy. Other than all the girls who have fallen for him, there are also a few guys who have confessed their feelings for him, however, he has never even once accepted neither a girl's nor a boy's confession. 

The one glad about sehyoon rejecting everyone is Jason. It's not like he has a crush on sehyoon, he is just interested. Yes. Just interested. 

On a usual afternoon, when Sehyoon and Jason were the only ones in the practice room, Sehyoon asked a question which made Jason's heart flutter. "Can I live with you?" He asked while repeating the same moves to the brink of perfection. "wh- what?" Jason couldn't deny that his heart was racing. "Can I? I'll pay you rent.." Sehyoon explained, "Well nevermind if you don't want me to..." he concluded. 

"NO...I mean yes you can, but why suddenly?" Jason managed to ask calmly. "My parents are moving to Japan, and I don't really feel like living alone. Moreover, I am turning 18 soon, so I want to be more independent and all." Sehyoon phrased. "Is it okay if I move in starting today?"sehyoon panted, while finally being satisfied with the dance move and stopping to look at Jason. "Yeah.." Jason said without thinking twice... 

and he regretted doing so. 

After informing his parents Sehyoon took a taxi to Jasons House, where he was welcomed by Jun and Jason, who had cleaned up a room for him and "cooked" food. Well, actually they made cup noodles and bought triangle Kimbaps from the convenience store, but well better than them cooking. 

"So you can have the room next to mine, because that is first of all the biggest room and secondly the one with the best view!" Jason explained while giving Sehyoon a home tour." Use the kitchen as you please. Actually, do whatever you want, just don't be messy!" Jason concluded his explanation. 

“Okay, thanks...” Sehyoon replied coldly, as usual. 

While Sehyoon was unpacking his suitcases, jun and Jason were playing some weird VR game and screaming the whole time, but Sehyoon just ignores them. 

It took hours for him to completely unpack and organize his room and by the time, he was finished and went downstairs, he discovered the two boys sleeping on the floor. He barely managed to wake Jun up and send him home. The problem, however, was Jason. He was such a heavy sleeper, that calling him and shaking him wouldn't even wake him up. Finally giving up, Sehyoon just decided to get him a pillow and blanket and let him sleep on the floor! 

"How can he sleep on the cold floor?" Sehyoon asked himself while trying to put a pillow under his head. Just then Jason rolled over into Sehyoon's arm and opened his eyes slightly while he smilingly said "What a nice dream.." before closing his eyes again with his hands wrapped around sehyoons waist. 

Jason looked cute. Like a baby hugging his favorite plushie. Like a little panda. Sehyoon couldn't help himself but word his feelings "Cute." He stated, while his face turned red. Slowly releasing himself from Jason's grip, he went into his room, but he couldn't sleep anymore. He was wide awake. "Was he always this cute?" 

The days passed by, as usual, School in the morning, the dance club in the evening. Jun and Donghun in the evening. Both of them were so in love that they didn't even care if anyone was around. They would never stop sticking to each other. Somedays it would be just be holding hands and hugging and sitting on each others lap, but other days, well, the atmosphere would be more heated. So heated that the other three members would just leave. 

Like that time when it was Donghuns birthday and Jun decided to throw him a party in the club room and told others not to come. However poor Yuchan who forgot, walked in on a half-naked Jun sitting on Donghuns lap, while they were making out and even as Chan entered they didn't stop. After that, the cute little maknae was quite traumatized. Or that time when we were practicing the dance for "Troublemaker" and they just started kissing while everyone was there, and the members just left, to give them more privacy. 

The club room, after all, was not just for dance, but for anything and everything. For the lovers to do whatever they wanted to, for chan to study, for Jason and Sehyoon to actually dance and for Jason to observe the masterpiece namely "Sehyoon"s beauty. 

Sehyoon. Sehyoon looked best while dancing. Just seeing the passion he had for dancing, would turn anyone on, including Jason. The way he would practice one move until he was satisfied and the smile you could see when he was satisfied, was priceless. His perfect body line while dancing or just standing around. And the way he wiped his sweat off, was sexy. Purely sexy. Or whenever he would dance so hard to the point he panted, were Jasons favorite moments. Actually, he had fallen in love with dance more and more, since getting to know Sehyoon. And also he has this special emotion he feels towards Sehyoon that he cant explain. 

“You are not dancing?” Sehyoon asked Jason, who had been watching him for a while now.  
“How do you know if you like someone?” Jason babbled out.  
"I don't know, why?" Sehyoon immediately answered.  
“Nothing...” Jason mumbled, before getting back to dancing.

Since Sehyoon and Jason were living together, many things had changed. In the past, Jason had no interest whatsoever in anyone, but now it had changed. He was always curious about sehyoon. Whenever Sehyoon went out alone, he wanted to join him but didn't want to be annoying. Whenever Sehyoon was on the phone, he wanted to know who was on the other side of the line. He would just watch Sehyoon do simple things like cooking, playing, watching TV and doing the dishes. Sometimes he thought he was a creep, but then he still couldn't stop. There was something about sehyoon, that was worth all of his attention. 

Jason wasn't the only one who had changed though. Sehyoon had started to become more cheerful. He had made more friends and became more gentle and sociable. He had started loving his life more. Maybe because there was someone who gave him lots of attention and maybe because he had found someone whose attention mattered to him. Jason. He was just like a baby, cute and squishy. He loved the food Sehyoon made and complained about vegetables being gross, then he would play games and fall asleep on the floor and sehyoon would have to take him to bed. It made him feel needed. 

Both of them were feeling the same way and both denying it. 

The Summer holidays were just around the corner. The time when you didn't have to do club activities. Jun and Donghun had stopped coming because they preferred going on dates instead. Chan was busy with his part-time job, so the only ones coming to the dance club room were Jason and Sehyoon. 

“I guess its the two of us once again..” Jason smiled at Sehyoon.  
“Yeah...looks like it..” Sehyoon replied.

It was a rainy afternoon, a little colder than usual. The rehearsal room was a little more heated than usual though. Sehyoon was teaching Jason the new choreography he learned from one of his friends, Lia Kim. The choreography was harder than any other one they had ever done. 

"Straighten your back a bit more", sehyoon explained, "No a little more, look how I am doing it" he repeated.  
“Like this?” Jason asked.  
“Your shoulders too...wait let me help you” Sehyoon offered as he walked over behind the younger.  
Jason gulped down and started turning red as he felt Sehyoons Torso on his back and his hand on his chest and stomach. "A little more, you are too stiff" Sehyoon tried correcting Jason's posture without success. Jason was already completely red, and stopped the dance immediately, with the stupid excuse "I have to pee". 

"Jason, what is wrong with you? You are straight! S-T-R-A-I-G-H-T for fuck's sake. Calm down! Calm down. You are not turned on because of him, it's just that it was unexpected...yeah" Jason was trying to convince himself in the bathroom."You are interested in him that's all..." he assured himself. But the Bulge in his pants was telling him otherwise. "This is not because of him, it's just that you haven't been jerking off for a while...that's it" he reminded himself, before deciding to let it out before returning. 

Just as he was about to jerk off, he heard someone enter the bathroom, and decided to just leave without doing the planned. That again was not a good idea.

“What took you so long?” Sehyoon asked with curiosity.  
“Oh..nothing”, he replied.  
"Let's continue then?" He asked, "NO" Jason immediately replied. "I mean...It's late... let's go home.." Jason vocalized.  
“Is anything wrong?” Sehyoon asked confused.  
“Haha- No...What could be wrong” Jason answered suspiciously.  
“Okay then...” Sehyoon agreed. “Just let me change.”  
Just then Sehyoon took off his shirt and right in front of Jason's eyes was the muscular body of his crush. Sweat pearling down his chest, down to his well-defined abs and down to the hem of his pants. His sweaty hair framing his gorgeous face. The white shirt he changed into, made him about a thousand times hotter. All this was driving Jason crazy, as if his situation, hadn't been bad already. He couldn't look away though, how could an intellectual miss on this sight. He gulped down while tapping down constantly with his feet in order to calm down. Maybe because he was already hard, he actually couldn't think straight. 

"Let's go then" Sehyoon was standing in front of him, ready to leave. Jason gulped down before letting his bag fall to the ground and cupping sehyoons face. Sehyoon was confused, as Jason declared, "I am sorry, I can't resist anymore", before leaning forward and giving Sehyoon a peck on the cheek. Then a peck on the other cheek. Then a peck on the lips. Sehyoon still confused, as Jason looked him in the eyes before going in for a gentle Kiss, for a few seconds. Followed by intense eye-contact before going in for another gentle Kiss. 

To Jason's surprise this time, sehyoon kissed him back. However what was more surprising was the fact that this time Jason couldn't break off the Kiss. Sehyoons hand was pulling him by the waist, while the other hand was cupping his cheek. The gentle Kiss turned a little rough before Sehyoons tongue penetrated Jason's mouth.  
Jason didn't expect the situation to end up like this, but it was too late already. Sehyoons hand was slipping under Jasons T-Shirt as he was their bodies were being pushed towards each other. The long Kiss ended with Sehyoon gazing into Jason's eyes with a smirk, and before he could say anything, Sehyoon went in for another Kiss. This time rough and messy. Their tongues fighting for dominance and with lots of lit bites. Sehyoon soon leaving the lips and Kissing Jasons Cheeks and jaw down to his neck, while leaving hickeys on his milky skin, which made the younger moan in pleasure. 

"Sehyoon..." Jason moaned, while Sehyoon shortly stopped, to look into his teary eyes. Without saying anything he took off his own shirt and then his partners. "You didn't think, I wouldn't notice did you?" he smirked while looking down at the bulge in Jason's pants, which made Jason turn redder than he already was. 

Sehyoon smiled, before continuing to shower Jason with kisses and hickeys to hear him moan his name. The Kisses turning wilder with the time passing. Sehyoon pushing Byeongkwan against the nearest wall and holding up both his hands over his head, while Kissing him so hard, that both start gasping for air. Sehyoon pulling byeongkwans body towards himself while Kissing him from his neck to his chest and slowly laying soft Kissed on his stomach, with every kiss winning himself a loud moan. The nearer he gets to Jason's sensitive part the softer the kisses. 

Sehyoon definitely knew how to drive Jason crazy. Jason was already out of his mind, just moaning Sehyoons name over and over again. As Sehyoon slowly stood up and put his face next to Jasons, biting his ear and whispering “tell me what you want me to do...”.His voice sent shivers down Jasons Spine. Jason would never say something like that. Never.

Seeing how Jason wouldn't do as he was told, makes Sehyoon even more excited. His hands slip down Byeongkwans waist, into his pants. Using both of his Hands he grabs Jason's butt over his boxers. Then slowly slipping down his pants, he grabs Jasons Dick over his boxers, which make him moan louder than ever. He then turns Jason Around, so he is facing the wall, while teasingly slipping off his boxers. 

"I guess you won't ask for it then." Sehyoon chuckled while rubbing Jason's stomach. "I will give it to you anyway... I am feeling generous today.." he whispered into Jason's ear, before grabbing his dick. 

He started by slowly going up and down. Almost too slowly, just to tease byeongkwan. Every touch made Jason weak in the knees. Slowly rubbing just a little faster, while putting his other hand into his mouth. The faster Sehyoons Tempo gets, the louder the moans Jason lets out. Sehyoon is turned on just by Jasons moans. He would like to penetrate him there and then, but decides to continue once they arrive home. Just then Jason finally comes, with a loud moan. 

Jason had no energy left after all the pleasure and teasing, his knees so weak he could barely stand, let alone clean himself up or get dressed. He was so out of himself, that Sehyoon cleaned everything up and dressed him before he realized what had happened. 

On the way home, Jason couldn't believe what had happened and didn't speak a word out of embarrassment. He had so many Questions but didn't dare to ask. "I'm sorry...I will understand if you did everything just due to the heated atmosphere... We can pretend it never happe-" he was interrupted by a kiss, just as rough as before. He tried to break it off because they were literally on the street and even though there was no one out there, someone could come. However, it's not like Sehyoon cared. "You think we should forget what happened?" Sehyoon gazed into Jason's eyes with a smile, while brushing his hair out of his face, before grabbing his hand and walking home. 

As soon as they arrived, Jason, as usual, went directly to the sofa and lied down. "Hey, take a shower?" Sehyoon demanded. "I'm too sleepy.." he replied. "Want me to give you a bath?" as soon as sehyoon said that, Jason jumped up to take a shower by himself! Afterall, he was already embarrassed enough for today. 

After taking a shower and changing into clean clothes Jason went to his bedroom and turned the lights off to get a rest. Suddenly the lights were turned on, as sehyoon stared at the other "What do you think you are doing?" sehyoon chuckled in disbelief. "I hope you didn't think that was all for tonight?" he stared at Jason, while Jason looked even more confused. He only understood the situation after Sehyoon walked towards his bed while stripping. 

“Look how selfish you are...what about me?” Sehyoon asked while climbing on top of the younger. The first thing he did was throwing away the blanket to make more space. Then seating up the younger to take off his clothes. First, his t-shirt, followed by his pant and boxers. Then taking off his own boxers and sliding up the condom, the only reason he held back at the club room, was because he had no condom with him. Then turning the younger around, to prepare his whole, for the first penetration. 

First putting enough lube on his middle finger and carefully sliding in one finger, while the younger moans. Sliding in and out in a steady tempo. Then carefully adding another finger, winning himself louder moans and cries. In and out slower than before. "Tell me when to stop...ok?" he makes sure to tell his partner. "No..huh...dont.. don't stop" the younger manages to utter. Sehyoon becomes more daring and tries spreading the youngers whole carefully. 

All the moans and his lover's body in front of him making the older more greedy as he decides to enter the hole without warning. "AHHH...Ahh" Jason moans loudly. "Sorry ..huh..ha.. couldn't resist.." the dominant one declared. The initially slow and steady thrusts soon turn messy and hard. How could sehyoon take it slow, when his body is this excited. Every Thrust made Jason scream louder, but he didn't want it to stop. Even if it was a little painful he wanted all of Sehyoon. Everything. 

After stopping to turn Byeongkwan around to face him, sehyoon kept thrusting mercilessly into Jason's hole. Jason looked like a mess, but that's how sehyoon liked him. Tears rolling down his eyes as he couldn't resist the pleasure and grabbed the duvets into his fist while moaning out "Ahhh Sehyoon". 

"I like you this way... let's do it more.." sehyoon chuckled as he pulled up the younger on top of himself. "Why don't you try riding me instead?" Sehyoon smiled while Jason inserted his dick into his spread hole. Every time he went up he gasped for air and every time Sehyoon's dick filled him up he moaned until eventually, Sehyoon was a moaning mess too. "I am coming..." he managed to say before Jason got off of his lover and slid the condom off. "What are you doing," Sehyoon asked in confusion. "I want it, all of it..." Jason mumbled while opening his mouth and waiting and oh god that turned Sehyoon so on! He didn't even hesitate, before sticking his whole dick into Jason's throat and releasing all his juices then and there, as Jason swallowed every single bit of it. 

After the second round, byeongkwan was already more than tired, so Sehyoon made sure to prepare a bath and clean clothes for both of them and clean up the mess, before going to sleep. 

The next morning the duo was woken up by Jun screaming "JASON YOU ASSHOLE!",and as both of them walked down the stairs to see what was up, "Whatever you guys were doing last night, couldn't you have closed the fucking windows or something? Anyways the whole neighborhood could hear everything, just saying.." jun complained, before leaving. 

Jasons face turned red, before he looked at Sehyoon, just to see him smiling. "What the hell is there to smile about?" Jason asked annoyed. "You won't be getting any more confessions I guess." he smiled broadly. "Are you being serious? You didn't let the windows open on purpose did you?" Jason asked in disbelief. Sehyoon gave no reply but his smile was enough for the younger to understand.


End file.
